


Happy Endings.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Showki, baby changkyun, baby jooheon, broken minhyuk, coming to terms, parent moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where minhyuk finds happiness.





	Happy Endings.

 

Minhyuk drew in a deep breath. ‘How long has it been?’ He wondered. ‘6, no 7 years perhaps’. He nodded to himself. 7 years ago he had taken off, leaving behind everything familiar, all his friends and the one he loved. Now, hoping he had recovered he returned. He hoped, he prayed. He let out his breath which misted in the cold winter morning. He forced a smile on his face. ‘I’m good. I’m great, I’ll be okay’, he repeated in his head. ‘I’ll be okay’. He whispered out.

As his cab drove him out of the airport he looked out at the streets that seemed so familiar yet so different. He took off his glove to run a hand through his hair. “Can you turn the radio on?” he asked the driver. The man nodded and flipped the switch. Ed Sheeran’s thinking out loud filled the cab. Minhyuk sighed. He looked out as they stopped under a screen of lights that roofed the streets for Christmas. He stared at the street lamp on the edge of the rood where he had stood and watched as his heart broke to pieces. The turned and drove down the very street. The length of which Minhyuk had run with tears streaming down his face, hoping someone would chase after him, someone would call his name but all he heard was his own pants and the wind as he ran cutting through it. The drove over the bridge, on the reeling of which he had stood ready to throw himself into the waters. He still wondered how col d the water below was. At the end of the street was the park. The halted at the signal. He looked into the park. The place where he and the boys would play soccer with Hyungwon complaining, Hoseok yelling, Hyunwoo dancing whenever he scored a goal and the sickeningly perfect laugh of kihyun’s as he would watch all this unfold.  He tore his eyes from park as the driver drove across.

Once they had reached their destination the driver helped him with his bags. After thanking the man, Minhyuk turned to the large door before him. Minhyuk took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Ready? He asked himself. After a beat, he rang the bell. He was almost ready to turn and leave but then he heard a voice. He hadn’t realised how much he missed that voice until he got to hear it again, in person. “Coming!!” the voice said. He heard the knob jingle and then it opened to reveal shin Hoseok in the flesh. He beamed when he saw Minhyuk. Minhyuk grinned back. The elder opened his muscular arms and Minhyuk stepped into them. “MINHYUKK-AH!!” Hoseok yelled. Squishing the boy in his arms. Minhyuk laughed. He let go off him but held onto his shoulder to examine him. “WOW! You look good! Come on in!!”  He said. Hoseok grabbed his bag and led Minhyuk in.

“I still can’t believe it! I was telling Hyungwon your call was probably a dream! I can’t, just can’t believe!! How long has it been!?” Hoseok asked Minhyuk as he placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate before him.  Minhyuk smiled. “7. 7 years I guess.”  He stated. “Daebaek!!” Hoseok exclaimed. “Enough about me!” Minhyuk said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “Where is Hyungwon!? I saw pictures of him in the inflight magazine. He looks fiiineee boy!” he exclaimed. Hoseok chuckled. “I know! He is asleep now. He just reached last night from Miami, some shoot.” Hoseok explained.  Minhyuk hummed. “Some things don’t change.” He said. Hoseok nodded, smiling. “Some days they were huh?” he said a she thought. “Days that led to you becoming an international star!” Minhyuk added smiling. Hoseok chuckled, “I don’t know about that, but I’m happy where I am.” He said. “Let me check on Hyungwon. Make yourself comfortable.” Hoseok said getting up to wake Hyungwon. He ruffled minhyuk’s hair on the way. Minhyuk swatted his hand while gripping on to the mug. With Hoseok upstairs, Minhyuk finally examined the room. It was fairly clean, but then again the two were hardly home to create a mess he guessed. He stood up, walking around the room looking in to photo frames, shelves and paintings.  There were many pictures of the two, from hoseok’s tours, hyungwon’s shoots, some at home or a domestic setting. But the one that caught his attention was the two boys hugging 2 little boys, grinning up at the camera. “Did they have kids?!” he wondered. Hoseok hadn’t mentioned them though. “Perhaps hyungwon’s nephews or someone.” He said to himself. Above it was another picture of interest. “The gang.” He stated as he lifted the picture to see. There was Hoseok holding the camera, Hyungwon resting his head on hoseok’s shoulder and Hyunwoo with his arms hung on minhyuk’s and kihyun’s shoulder. Minhyuk bit his lip. ‘How had he been so oblivious!?’ he cursed himself. Maybe if he hadn’t been so blind he wouldn’t have fallen so deep, he thought. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. The thumping of shoes pulled him out of his thoughts. He placed the photo back and took his seat. “MINHYUK!!!” he heard Hyungwon yelled as the skinny boy ran towards him. “HYUNGWON-AH!!!!” Minhyuk yelled back. Hyungwon was so excited to see him, he began to jump holding Minhyuk in his arms. Hoseok laughed as he watched them.

“That’s so cool!!” Hyungwon exclaimed, rubbing the sleep out of eyes, the excitement having run out. Minhyuk and Hoseok chuckled. Hoseok reached out to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. “And….and have you met anyone?” Hyungwon asked, resting his head on hoseok’s bicep. “Yeah? Are you seeing anyone!?” Hoseok asked. Minhyuk smiled sheepishly. “I…I haven’t got time, really…. There was one but it was Nothing serious, just there….” He said. Hoseok nodded, understanding. “And…what’s the best thing about travelling??” Hyungwon mumbled. Minhyuk chuckled. “I guess, not having to clean up after.” He shrugged. “I’ve gotten so used to that, that when I came home, I called the telephone operator for room service.” He added laughing. Hyungwon chuckled sleepily.  “Alright, Hyungwon-ah, take a shower and wake up. We have to head out lunch remember?” Hoseok said, petting the younger’s head. Hyungwon nodded yawning. “Minhyuk, wash up and change if you want. We are going to Hyunwoo hyung’s for lunch” Hyungwon said. The two boys stilled. “hyun…hyunwoo’s??” Minhyuk squeaked. “…If…if it’s okay with you!?” Hyungwon added cautiously. “I….I…..” Minhyuk stammered “How is he? And Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“They are okay. You know they got married right? Hyung was cribbing about how he wanted you to be there, as his best man.” Hoseok said. He sat across Minhyuk. Hyungwon sat beside Minhyuk holding him in his arms. Minhyuk nodded slowly. He remembered. How could he forgot it? He had cried himself to sleep that night, as well. “Well, hyung has been busy touring with some big names of the industry and the studio is doing well as well. a couple of years ago, he joined ‘so you think you can dance’ as a judge.  He just signed another season, If I’m not wrong.” Hoseok said looking at minhyuk’s face carefully. “And…and Kihyun.” Minhyuk asked. “He has been busy with his company, meetings and planning.” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk nodded. “As long as they are happy, I’m happy!” he said, smiling at the two. They nodded. “But….I don’t think I can face them right now. Why…why don’t you two go ahead with your plans? I kinda wanna rest, get some sir or both…” Minhyuk said standing up. Hyungwon turned him towards him. “You okay!?” he asked. Minhyuk nodded smiling. “Sure! Just…some time! Maybe I can meet them tomorrow.” He said. Hyungwon looked at Hoseok. Hoseok nodded, understanding. “Whatever you want Minhyuk.” He said wrapping arms around Minhyuk. “And looks like somethings don’t change.  You have always been this way, happy in making other smile. But don’t worry, they are happy. They….got 2 kids as well. When they aren’t busy, they are with the kids, happy and complete. Well, almost complete, since the kids haven’t yet met their uncle minhyukie!” Hoseok said smiling. Minhyuk felt his eyes get glassy. He mentally yelled at himself to be strong. “Right…tomorrow please.” He begged. Hyungwon laced his fingers with minhyuk’s. “Come” he said leading him up the stairs to his room. Hoseok followed with the bags.

It had been almost 2 hours since, Hyungwon and Hoseok had left for lunch at Hyunwoo and kihyun’s house.  Minhyuk found himself laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, reminiscing. Hoseok words rang in his head. His own words too. “As long as they are happy, I’m happy!” he repeated. After a beat he asked himself, “Am i??” he sighed. “Guess, I’m not over him as I thought….or believed.” He mumbled. How even after so many years, even after so many advancements in their relationship, he couldn’t come to terms with Hyunwoo and kihyun’s love, he couldn’t understand. He thought and thought. “Is he happy!?” he asked out loud. “I know he has everything, husband, kids, he is doing what he loves, has the money but is he happy!?” Minhyuk thought. He remembers Hyunwoo saying, being a backup dancer was enough for him, getting to taste a bit of both worlds, and all the travelling but now how was it, Having a family, was he happy being tied down, was he happy being a dad, did his smile still reach his eyes….did he remember him, think of him ever?” Minhyuk wondered out loud. He sighed. He forced himself to bundle up and leave the warmth of the house and head out to the park.

As he sat on the swings, staring at his shoes, a football hit his feet. He looked up. He saw a boy at a distance cover his face while another little boys stood a bit away from laughing at the latter’s expression. Near the boy was a couple, Minhyuk narrowed his eyes. When he realised who it was, his eyes widened. Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Hyunwoo was caressing the younger’s face as he bent in to peck his smiling lips, but when Kihyun noticed the boy run towards the swings he ducked out of hyunwoo’s grasp, not before pecking his cheeks, and chased the boy. Hyunwoo laughed, his eyes crinkling to crescents as he watched the two run. The other boy walked over to Hyunwoo pointing at the running two. The little boy with jet black hair ran up towards him. Kihyun ran behind the boy yelling at him to be careful. Minhyuk stood up, tugging at his cap to cover his face. The boy panted as he halted. “Mister…my ball!” he panted out. “Say sorry first Jooheon-ah!” Kihyun said as he stopped behind the boy. Minhyuk gently kicked the ball towards the boy. “It’s alright! You be careful though.”  Minhyuk said. Jooheon smiled nodding as he picked his ball and walked over to his dad who stood a few steps behind. “Thank you!!” Kihyun said bowing. Minhyuk returned the gesture. He watched Kihyun lift the boy and walk back to the benches where Hyunwoo sat with the other boy in his arms.  His name was Changkyun, Minhyuk recalled. He also noticed, Hyungwon and Hoseok standing beside him. They held ice-creams in their hand at the sight of which Jooheon yelled. The adults broke out into laughter. Jooheon stretched his arms, dropping the ball, asking Hyunwoo to take him in his arms as well. With kihyun’s help, Hyunwoo now held both his sons in his arms. Wonho fed Jooheon his ice cream while Kihyun fed the Changkyun. Hyunwoo declined the ice cream instead watched his sons eat with a smile. Kihyun reached out to fix hyunwoo’s hair as Hyungwon fed Kihyun and feasted himself.

Minhyuk smiled as he watched them. They were indeed happy and complete. He sat back on the swing. it had been hard to come to terms with since it wasn't him. He wasn't there to make hyunwoo smile, he couldn't share that love, that happiness that he always wanted or hoped for. But perhaps seeing hyunwoo happy indeed, was enough. Minhyuk now felt some peace that hyunwoo was in right hands thought they weren't his. he finally saw the light. if hyunwoo wasn't his happy ending, he was someone elses and who didn't love a happy ending. like a child smiling at the end of a fairy tale he smiled as he watched them. Maybe if they were happy he was happy, after all.

 

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for broken minhyuk but this is for the love of showki! 
> 
> I believe this is my first attempt at angst! Pls bee with me. Comments are welcome. 
> 
> Myannah, kamao,saranghe.


End file.
